


Ding-Dong-Ditch

by monstabaebae



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Comedy, Crack Fic, Ding Dong Ditch, Drabble, Dumb Adventures, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, a bit of language so I'll up the rating, ding dong ditching is a crime folks, haechan and jaemin are troublemakers, jeno has no choice but to go along with his friends, poor jeno lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: “C’mon! It’ll be fun!” Haechan squealed.“Don’t be such a sissy,” Jaemin huffed, shoving Jeno into the yard. “This is a test of your manhood. Now, go!”Never, ever, go along with any idea that Haechan and Jaemin make together.-Jeno is forced to go ding-dong-ditching with his two, stupid, best friends.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Ding-Dong-Ditch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm back with another Jeno x Renjun fic!  
> I actually had this fic in my files for around 3 months and I finally got around to posting it-  
> Comedy is pretty tough for me, but I did my best to make it funny!  
> Please stay safe and enjoy! <3

It all started with a dare.

Jeno was innocently munching on his sandwich, when it was _rudely_ knocked out of his hands by none other than his best friend (soon-to-be the bane of his existence), Jaemin.

“Hey, Jeno. What are you up to?” Jaemin smiled. But not his usual smile. It was a smile of bad intentions.

Trying not to roll his eyes, Jeno gestured to his sad lunch on the table. “I _was_ eating my lunch, but- “

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great. Whatever. Anyways, so I had this great idea.” Jaemin cut him off, his smile only growing bigger as he plopped down next to Jeno.

Jeno just held his tongue, opting to stay quiet instead of killing Jaemin. “What’s this ‘great idea’?”

“Well, it’s not fully my idea.” Jaemin hummed, taking a sip of Jeno’s milk. “Technically, both me and Haechan thought of it.”

Jeno should’ve known, with that confession, to have steered clear of the bullfuckery that was about to ensue.

Sadly, Jeno was a good friend and didn’t have the heart to be mean. (He should’ve been mean though, it would save him the trouble.) So, he sighed and shook his head.

“So, what did you and Haechan come up with?” He asked, already regretting the answer.

Jaemin’s evil smile seemed to grow even wider. “I’m glad you asked.” He glanced around, as though making sure no one was around to overhear. Then, he leaned in, whispering into Jeno’s ear. "We're gonna ding-dong-ditch in Gangnam.”

Jeno slapped his hand over his face and groaned. “Why am I even friends with a dumb-ass like you?”

“Hey! I’m not the only one who came up with it!” Jaemin protested, his face curled into a pout. “Haechan is the other half of the dumb-ass insult!”

“You’re both equally the same amount of dumb-ass.” Jeno sighed, going back to eating his food. “Keep it to yourself, I’m not getting involved in this one.”

“Not getting involved in what?” Across the table, Jisung plopped his tray of food and his bag down, then took a seat. “What’s Jaemin trying to make you do, Jeno hyung?”

“That’s Jaemin _hyung_ to you, brat!” Jaemin hissed, his nostrils flaring. “And it’s nothing you need to know! It’s not like you’re grown enough to do anything as cool as this plot.”

“’Cool’, he calls it.” Jeno muttered, bitterly.

“What could possibly be so cool that I’d even want to be involved, or even consider calling you hyung, Jaemin?” Jisung raised an eyebrow, chewing on his rice.

“I can’t say. You’re not cool enough.” Jaemin stuck his tongue out. “All you need to know that it’s awesome.”

“Oh please, spare me.” Jeno rolled his eyes.

“It is a cool idea!” Jeno heard Haechan’s voice approach from behind. He turned and spotted the younger male, with Mark behind him. He sighed and made room for the loud upperclassman. “I assume Jaemin told you of our _amazing_ idea!”

“Amazing’, he calls it.” Jeno tried to focus on his food.

“Are you guys actually going to do this?” Mark questioned, setting his bag down and ruffling Jisung’s hair before sitting down next to Jeno. “You both could get in some huge trouble. It is a crime, y’know.”

“What? Are they gonna flash another news coverage again?” Jisung snorted.

Jaemin and Haechan visibly winced, before Jaemin huffed. “We only did it once! We will never do that again. It was dumb anyway.”

“It was only dumb because you guys got caught and had to be picked up at the police station by your parents. All cause you wanted to flash your naked butts.” Jisung commented, earning laughter from Jeno and Mark.

“Anyways,” Haechan growled loudly, earning attention once more. “Yes, we’re actually going to go through with this. It’s been too long since we’ve caused some trouble and I intend to enjoy our youth to the fullest before graduation!”

“Agreed! The seasons of youth are limited and we must make the most of them!” Jaemin agreed, pounding his fist happily onto the table.

 _What have I done in a past life that I’m stuck with these morons until I graduate_? Jeno groaned, slamming his head onto the table.

“It’ll be me, Jaemin and Jeno, of course.” Haechan announced, then smiled at Mark. “And of course, you’re always invited, Mark hyung.”

“Only because he has a car, in case you guys get chased by the cops again.” Jisung hummed.

“Woah! Hold on a minute!” Jeno yelled, eyes narrowed. “I’m having no part in this stupid plan! I want to just have a normal night by myself and stay _clear_ of you two stupid asses!”

“I thought we were dumb asses.” Jaemin pouted, confused.

Haechan didn’t look convinced. “One, I am no dumb ass. Second, yes, you are going with us Jeno, because you owe me for the last outing we went on.”

Jeno recalled the last outing Haechan and Jaemin went on a few months ago. The two idiots thought it would be smart to slash the tires of their Gym teacher for giving them low grades, and dragged Jeno along. Jeno was the lookout, but had to leave early because something happened at home, so he left before Jaemin and Haechan could finish their mission.

It ended with Haechan and Jaemin getting two-weeks detention, while Jeno got off scotch-free, since no one saw him when the duo got caught. Plus, Jeno is one of the top students in his grade and no one would ever believe he was capable of such stupid acts.

Haechan grinned “Since you left me and Jaemin in detention after ditching us, it’s only fair that you make it up to us, don’t you think?”

“I don’t want to be anywhere near you and Jaemin’s stupid ideas.” Jeno stood up, grabbing his bag and the rest of his food. He ignored some of the girls trying to get his attention as he glared at Haechan. “I refuse to get involved. Find someone else.” He waved to Mark and Jisung before walking out of the cafeteria.

It was silent for a few heartbeats, until Jisung raised his voice. “No wonder you and Jaemin don’t have friends, Haechan.”

“That’s _hyung_ to you, brat!”

*

Despite his efforts, Jeno ended up with Haechan and Jaemin the following Friday evening.

“How did I get myself into this?” Jeno muttered to himself, shrugging off Haechan who kept blabbering in his ear.

“You knew you couldn’t resist us!” Haechan was cheering, his eyes on Mark while the eldest male drove them. “Are we almost there?”

“Less than a few minutes away.” Mark answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

Jaemin was in the passenger’s seat, a smug smirk on his lips. “This is gonna be awesome. Pranking rich kids on a Friday night? It’s gonna be great.”

 _God, what have I done wrong that you’re punishing me like this? I’m a good person, I do good things, so why me?_ Jeno writhed in the backseat, screaming in his brain as he tried to wish his way out of this stupid situation.

Before long, the car began to slow. “We made it to Gangnam.” Mark called, putting the car in park after pulling next to the curb.

“C’mon! It’ll be fun!” Haechan squealed.

“Don’t be such a sissy. This is no big deal.” Jaemin huffed.

Jaemin and Haechan immediately whooped and flew out of the car, leaving Jeno in the backseat with a growing headache. “Hyung, do I really have to do this?” He whined.

Mark offered an apologetic smile. “You don’t have to and, believe me, I don’t condone any of their delinquent behavior but… you should go have some fun. Not too much fun of course. Worst case scenario, fake being sick and come back. I’ll drive you home.”

Jisung merely shook his head, waiting for all of this to be over.

“Sounds like the best-case scenario,” Jeno sighed, then forced a smile. “Thanks, hyung. I’ll try to keep them out of trouble.”

“Please do,” Mark grinned. “I can’t bail them out if the cops pick them up again.”

Taking a deep breath, Jeno unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. The neighborhood was a fancy one, a very rich one at that and Jeno could already feel the class difference between this area and his neighborhood. It was heavy with luxury.

Jeno met up with Jaemin and Haechan, who were already strategizing their game plan (or “doomed to fail plan”, as Jeno called it.)

“I say we do this side of the neighborhood first.” Jaemin was saying.

“Dude, you have to go for this side first! We won’t get noticed, especially since there will be more people home.” Haechan argued.

Jeno let out a sigh. “Why would you guys want _more_ people to be home? That means you have a higher chance of getting caught and getting arrested. Again.”

Jaemin and Haechan shared a look, then smirked. Jeno hated that smirk.

“If you feel so strongly about it…” Jaemin said, stepping closer to Jeno.

“Then maybe you should be the first person to prank these rick suckers!” Haechan grinned, clapping Jeno on the back.

Ten ridiculous and close-minded minutes of arguing later, Jeno was standing in front of a house he picked.

He knew it would be safer to pick a house than an apartment, what with easier ways to escape should he get caught, and he made sure to choose a house that didn’t have any lights on inside. It was a Friday night after all; most people would be out having dinner or at a club with their friends.

“Don’t be such a sissy,” Jaemin huffed, shoving Jeno into the yard. “This is a test of your manhood. Now, go!”

Jeno took a deep breath as he walked up the cobblestone walkway. The house itself was a lovely two-story, with nice plants that decorated the front yard and a hardwood door that had a tall chandelier peeking from behind the large window above it.

This house definitely cost more than all of the houses on his block combined. It was pretty intimidating. The last thing he wanted to do was to piss the owner of this house off because of Jeno’s stupid friends.

 _All I have to do is just ring the bell and run. Then, I can go home._ Jeno told himself, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest as he approached the door. He could feel Jaemin and Haechan staring at him from the street. There was no way out of this.

Tightening hiss gut, Jeno reached out his hand and clicked the doorbell. He waited a few seconds as the chime rang throughout the house, then let out a sight of relief. He did it.

As he turned to leave, however, the door opened.

“Can I help you?” The person asked.

Jeno closed his eyes and felt his entire body curl in a strange form of fear and borderline hysteria. _Goodbye, life. It was nice knowing you._

Knowing he couldn’t run, Jeno turned around slowly and faced his fate. “Hi, I’m sorry, I was just-“

Jeno froze.

Standing at the door, with his beautiful eyes and lips curled into a confused pout, was Huang Renjun.

The very same Huang Renjun that Jeno had almost all of his classes with. The quiet Renjun that was the captain of the track club, voted most popular on campus and known for having the highest grades in the whole school.

The Huang Renjun that had stolen Jeno’s heart since they were in their freshman year, was standing in front of him.

And Jeno just tried to _ding-dong-ditch_ his crush’s house.

Shame and embarrassment filled every pore of Jeno’s body, his whole face burning red as he tried to come up with a response. “R-Renjun… how are you?”

Renjun tilted his head, eyebrow raised. “Yeah, that’s me. How do you know my name?”

Rejun didn’t know him. Jeno wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or grateful that he was a stranger. “O-Oh, we go to the same school. I-I’m Lee Jeno, a junior. We have a few classes together.”

Renjun’s expression brightened a bit. “Oh yeah, I know you! You’re the one who scored right below me in the midterms and shot that winning goal for the soccer team. You’re really popular around school, you know. I’m happy we finally get to talk.”

Jeno let out a sound that was half a laugh, half a whine. Renjun was so cute. “Same here. I, um, didn’t mean to bother you.”

Renjun ran a hand through his blonde hair. “How did you find out where I lived anyway? I never told anyone where I lived.”

At once, Jeno felt sheer panic coat his blood. He barely knew Renjun, and anything but the truth wouldn’t work in a situation like this. 

But if Jeno told the truth, what would Renjun do? Would he tell his parents? Call the cops? What if he never spoke to Jeno again after this? Jeno couldn’t handle that.

Letting out a deep sigh, Jeno put his hands in his pocket and hung his head. “Being completely honest, Renjun… my stupid friends are ding-dong-ditching this neighborhood and I was forced to come along with them.”

“Ding-dong-ditching?” Renjun asked.

“Yeah. I swear, I had no idea this was your house. I was only going to ring the doorbell, leave and call it a night, I swear!” Jeno cried, wanting Renjun to believe him. “Trust me, I’m not a destined criminal like those two will be!”

Renjun seemed to be mulling Jeno’s words over, his expression calculating. If Jeno wasn’t so scared, he would’ve found the action cute.

After what felt like an eternity, Renjun nodded his head. “I believe you.”

Jeno let out a loud sigh of relief. “Thanks, Renjun-“

“But don’t let those two drag you around on their shenanigans. I know, very well, how much trouble Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck like to get into.” Renjun continued, his eyes serious.

Jeno looked back at his two friends, who both looked at Renjun as though he were an alien. They seemed ready to make a break for it, but not before they collided into each other and fell onto the ground.

Renjun chuckled at the sight and rolled his eyes. “But at least they didn’t abandon you. At least, not right away.”

Jeno rubbed his neck. “Yeah, they’re not horrible. Just dumb.”

“You sound like you care a lot for them.” Renjun smiled.

“I suppose. They keep my hands full, but I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to them. I’m soft like that.” Jeno laughed, resting his body against the door frame.

“You seem like a nice guy, Jeno,” Renjun shifted, his eyes on Jeno’s. “I wish we could’ve met sooner. I know we would’ve been great friends back in freshman year.”

“Who says we can’t be friends now, Renjun?” Jeno asked playfully, his smile widening.

Renjun bit his lower lip, hiding a grin as he fixed a crease in Jeno’s shirt. “Who says I want to be just friends, Jeno?”

Jeno, for umpteenth time that night, felt his heart begin to pound, but for a different reason altogether. He looked into Renjun’s pretty brown eyes and felt a fluttering feeling in his body.

“Huang Renjun, are you flirting with me?” Jeno asked, trying to keep his voice even so it wouldn’t shake.

“Maybe I am,” Renjun responded, his tone light. “maybe I’m not. Do you want me to flirt with you?”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing more of it.” Jeno winked.

Renjun bit his lower lip again (have mercy on Jeno’s soul) and smiled. “Tell you what. You keep Jaemin and Donghyuck in check tonight, don’t get arrested, and we can have lunch together tomorrow. How does that sound?”

Jeno kept this cool and eyed Renjun. “That’s fair. So long as you bring that pretty smile of your to the table and let me dream about you tonight.”

“I’ll think about it.” Renjun laughed, the sound lovely to Jeno’s ear. He slowly stepped backward, his hand on the door. “I have to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jeno.”

Jeno, reluctantly, stepped back onto the porch. “Night, Renjun. Don’t forget to dream of me tonight.”

Renjun’s cheeks burned a gentle red as he smiled one more before shutting the door.

Jeno made his way back up the walkway, smiling from ear to ear. Who would’ve thought that the one house he was going to ding-dong-ditch, would be his crush’s house? Fate was strange, but he was happy he survived.

Up the block, he could see a dog trying to chase Jaemin off of a lawn. On the opposite side of the block, he could see Haechan accidentally setting off in alarm system and getting attacker by sprinklers.

Laughing softly, Jeno ran up the street to help out his two dumb friends.

Jeno promised he would keep them in check, because even though his friends were stupid, if it wasn’t for their stupid plan tonight, he never would’ve gotten to talk to his longtime crush Huang Renjun. Or gotten a date with the male.

His friends were stupid, but he loved them.

Sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me strength <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> See you all next time! <3 <3 <3


End file.
